


Flowering Tapestry

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Spring, idyllic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Kiibo and Gonta go outside to relax under the spring sun.





	Flowering Tapestry

As the temperature rose to loftier heights, the sun’s rays sent off the last bits of winter. Seeing the grass radiating newfound health after enduring countless layers of hoarfrost, Gokuhara Gonta suggested that he and Kiibo should go outside. To Kiibo’s surprise, Gokuhara’s goal was not to catch insects, but rather to relax under the sun. Intrigued, Kiibo agreed to come along.

Wearing a straw hat,  Gokuhara said that,  to avoid sunburns, Kiibo  ought to do  the same. Kiibo began to protest, rambling about how a robot had no need for such frivolous protection.

“But Gonta thinks Kiibo would look cute with it on...” Gokuhara said as he twirled the blue ribbon dangling from the straw hat he was holding around his finger.

“W-well, if you say so...” Kiibo’s facial LCDs shone red as he snatched the hat from Gokuhara’s hands. Plopping it on his head, he stabbed through the straw with his hair antenna.

After blinking his puzzlement away, Gokuhara beamed. “See, Kiibo-kun! Gonta was right! Well, now that we are ready… let’s go!” He grabbed Kiibo by the wrist, and together they ran, with Gokuhara on the lead and Kiibo trailing behind, his feet off the ground, as his free hand fought to keep his straw hat from flying off.

The chosen field was specked by white and yellow daisies in full bloom. After his feet landed on the grass, Kiibo sensed flocks of birds singing in the trees scattered thorough the landscape. If the information in his databases was to be believed (it had been two days since he had last updated them), then the birds’ melody was orchestrated by the coming of the mating season. But what were he and Gokuhara supposed to do in this place? For his part, Gokuhara seemed content to simply share a seat on the field with Kiibo.

After searching his databases for movies featuring similar situations, the robot found a pattern: oftentimes, one of the individuals would make a flower crown for the other to wear. Kiibo had no idea on how to craft one, however, and there was no internet connection that he could access to download Youtube videos. No matter. Being a maturing AI, Kiibo trusted his improvisation abilities. To Kiibo’s knowledge, “to crown” could mean “to rest on”; thus, Kiibo decided to strewn Gonta’s wild hair with daisies.

“What is Kiibo-kun doing to Gonta’s hair?” Gokuhara asked.

“I’m crowning your hair with flowers to the best of my abilities,” Kiibo answered.

“Oh! Gonta has never worn a flower crown before! He looks forward to the result!”

Stiff as a board, Kiibo moved only his arms while he carried on his work. Because of that, birds flocked to him, landing on his antenna before beginning to chirp.

With his back still turned to Kiibo, Gokuhara chatted with the birds. “Thank you for singing to us, mister birds! Like you, Gonta thinks that today is a truly wonderful day. Also, he thinks that your home is very beautiful, so he’ll be sure to come visit you again with his friend Kiibo-kun!”

While Kiibo continued weaving a carpet of flowers on Gonta’s hair, the sun continued its march towards the horizon. It would not be long before they would have to bid farewell to their new feathery friends; for the time being, Kiibo and Gonta could enjoy the fruits of the season.


End file.
